


Rocking New Year

by HeyitsJazmin



Series: The Journalist & The Rock Star [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform, Rock Stars, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Their first time at the biggest event of the year
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: The Journalist & The Rock Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087502
Kudos: 12





	Rocking New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be just fluf but my hand slipped

_December 31st of last year_

_“Here at times square it gets bigger and better every year”_

_“that’s right Ryan we are moments away from the ball to drop and in the meantime lets dance a little with our next event”_

_“you can feel the energy with the people they know are next performance is coming”_

“All right everyone gather around dinner is ready” Kirsch said as he place the brisket on the center of the table

“Who would it thought eating beef at the beefcake house” Carmilla said getting up the couch and walking to the dinner table

“Carm be nice” Laura told her as both sat down

“Hey Carm how great would be if one year you’d be at time square performing”

“it would be great Kirsch but I bet you wouldn’t be guarding me because some girl would put you aside for a midnight kiss”

“Hey I never leave your side just for a girl”

“and how about four years ago when you let a random girl talk you out so another one could enter Carmilla’s dressing room?” Lafontaine said

“Oh! How about when that blonde girl who you were kissing instead of securing the stage?” Laura said

“All right I wont let your side ever again”

“All right I hope so” Carmilla said

“All right then lets eat” Kirsch said 

Everyone started to eat laughing at memories from last year and talking about their resolutions. After having dinner and dessert everyone gather in the living room waiting for midnight. Lafontaine and Perry sat on the floor, while Laura and Carmilla sat on the couch and kirsch was trying not to fall sleep on the arm chair.

“You know Carm it would be awesome if maybe next year you’re performing at times square”

“You know what else would be awesome?”

“What?”

“If I kissed you on stage if front all the whole world to see” Carmilla lean in and kiss Laura

“Hey it’s the countdown!” Kirsch said getting up from the arm chair

Everyone started to count

_10_  
_9_  
_8_  
_7_  
_6_  
_5_  
_4_  
_3_  
_2_  
_1_  
_“Happy New Year!!!”_

_December 27 current year_

“Everyone we need to sent one of you to cover the ball drop in New York who wants to go and spend new years eve in New York?”

The room went silent until Laura came in. “So sorry everyone I was on a call and..”

“Laura you are the right person to sent to New York” her boos said and Laura was confused

“Me? Going to New York? Why?”

“To cover the ball drop event of course” he said as everyone left the meeting “I know you would do an amazing job” he left the room leaving a very confused Laura at the door.

Meanwhile Carmilla was working on her studio writing new songs when a sudden call break her inspiration.

“Hello?”

“ _Darling, how are you?”_

“I’m good Mattie, how was your Christmas?”

“ _Amazing and fabulous, but that’s not the point. I have amazing news for you little monster”_

“I’m listening” she put down her guitar

“ _You ready to fly to New York for new years?_ ”

“Are you serious?” carmilla stand up

“ _Have I ever joke with you?_ ”

“I cant believe it this is amazing”   
  
_“I know, so now you just have to be in New York in two days”_

“Two days?”

“ _Yes, if you want to be ready for mic check and rehersal”_

“All right I just have to tell Laura”

_“Ok darling ill see you in two days, ta ta”_

Mattie hang up and Carmilla got out the studio and went home. Moments later at home both girls were excited to share their news.

“Carm!”

“Cupcake!” 

They both talked at the same time 

“You first Carm”

“No, no you first Laura”

“lets just say it at the same time”

“Ok”

“Im going to New York!”

“Wait why are you going to New York?” Carmilla said

“Im reporting the main event” laura said with a huge smile “And you?”

“Im performing in times square on new years eve” carmilla said

“Carm that’s amazing” Laura hugged her and kiss her “I guess we need to pack”

  
_Two days later_

After everyone was informed about the big news, Carmilla, Laura and Kirsch flew to New York and meet up with Mattie and talk about how the performance is going to be, when the three arrived to the hotel they saw paparazzi’s and fans already on the entrance.

“Are you two ready?” Kirsch ask them from the front set before opening the door.

Carmilla was looking around before getting out of the car

“What are you looking at?” Kirsch said

“Just checking if there isn’t a blonde girl that can lure you away” Carmilla said and laugh 

“I told you I wont do that again”

“We believe you Kirsch” Laura said “Now open the door please”

Kirsch got out of the car and open the door for them and the paparazzi started taking pictures and the fans were asking for a selfie of Laura and Carmilla and as soon as the fans post it on social media a lot of more fans starting to arrive to the hotel.

“Oh guys I think we need to get inside” Kirsch said trying his best to no let the paparazzi step to close

Laura and Carmilla looked around and saw that more people were coming in they finished with the autographs and pictures say goodbye and enter the hotel. One inside they saw Mattie waiting for them in reception.

“Having fun?” Mattie said as everyone take a seat on the little living room in the reception of the hotel “All right everyone let’s talk about your set Carmilla”

“I’m thinking of siging two songs..”

“Darling I have to tell you to do a first good impression and then do something that let the people to talk about” Mattie said

“Well what do you suggest I do?”

Laura’s phone started to ring “Sorry I have to take this” Laura got up and walk away from everyone else

“Mattie, I want to kiss Laura on stage do you think I can do that?”

“That’s exactly what I want to you to do” Mattie sat next to Carmilla “This event is important to you to get more attention and get more fans”

“ _Laura are you in New York now?”_

“Yes I just arrived with my wife”

“ _Excellent I need you to be front and center in times square I’ll sent you a camera men tomorrow”_

Laura told her boss where to send the camera men and the passes of press she hung up and went back to where Mattie and Carmilla were sitting.

“So what did I missed?” Laura as she sat next to Carmilla

“Nothing special just going over the songs Carmilla should do on stage” Mattie said looking over at Carmilla with a wicked smile

\--

Their first debut in times square in the major show on the year and Carmilla was nervous, and cold the heat from her dressing room wasn’t enough.

“Carmilla relax everything would be fine” Mattie told her

“I am relax it’s just this fan cold”

“You live in Toronto isn’t colder over there?”

“Shut up” Carmilla sat on the couch next to the heat “I just hope Laura is ok”

\--

  
Laura was shaking from the cold but try and to simulate for the camera she was interviewing the people who were early in time square, she interviews hundreds of people and a couple of singers after hours of interviews people and recording the performance Laura was ready to watch her wife perform on stage.

“And now our next performance of the night, it’s time to rock out night”

“That’s right Ryan let’s welcome Carmilla Karnstein!”

“Hello New York!” Carmilla shouted to the crowd “Happy new year everybody!” the best of the drumsticks stared following the guitar and the bass, Carmilla took a deep breath and started to sing.

  
_My one and only shining star said stick_  
_with me and I'll take you far_  
_Your eyes are sparklin with teenage fire_  
_I'll satisfy your mad desire_  
_I love playin' with fire_  
_I don't wanna get burned_

The crowd went wild and starting signing and dancing to the song Carmilla smiled at the sight of every person enjoying her music. After a couple songs ended she decided to bring Maura on stage and sing these song together.

“For this next song I want to bring my wife with me” 

Laura was surprised and with the help of Kirsch she went up to the stage, Laura was nervous but she took Carmilla’s hand and the nerves were out it was oily her and Carmilla. The guitar stared today play and Carmilla have her one mic.

_We could live forever and suffer_

  
_Die as one together as lovers_

  
_So offer up your daughters your daughters_

  
_The new moon comes through stone walls to darken lightened rooms._

  
The two were walking around the room and the audience was swaying side to side wit the light of her phones up. When the chorus came Laura and Carmilla started walking to the middle of the stage.

 _No way for you to hide from the demon of the light_  
  
_Love will have its have its sacrifices_  
  
_The crowd screamed and clapped_  
  
_Love will be cruel to who it entices_

They finished staring at each other Carmilla couldn't help but give Laura a very passionate kiss, and the crowd went crazy. When they separate the crowd stared clapping and screaming Hollstein, seconds later they started screaming kiss kiss repeatedly, and they obey, they shared another passionate kiss.  
  
"Thank you New York!" They both said in unison and walked out of the stage Kirsch help both of them with the steps and they walked back to the dressing room.  
"I think that deserves a celebration" Carmilla said but Laura got a different idea for the celebration.  
  
"I think is better if we celebrate in our hotel room" Laura lean over to Carmilla biting her ear "and we can have our own celebration"  
  
"Well, when you put that way"  
  
Laura giggled and take Carmilla by the hand dragging her to the car outside and they went to the hotel, Kirsch stay there waiting for someone to kiss at midnight. Mattie was already at the hotel.   
  
Once in the hotel neither of them could help but giggled at how much they were stumbled across the hall and in the elevator, once they were in their floor and in front on the door Carmilla was having a difficult time to open the door when Laura was kissing her neck. Once inside and the door closed Laura stared kissing Carmilla and she waste no time to respond.  
  
"You wanna go to the bed?" Carmilla asked and Laura nodded she followed behind Carmilla, Laura kicked her shoes off before sitting back on the bed. She took her blazer off and tossed it on the floor. Carmilla just stand there and watched as Laura started to unbutton her shirt. Carmilla licked her lips. Laura straddled her hips and wrapped Carmilla’s tie around her hand. She pulled Carmilla in for a kiss.  
  
Their kiss was heated from the start as they both fought for dominance. Carmilla slipped her tongue into Laura’s mouth. Laura moaned and grinded her hips down, sending a spark of electricity through Carmilla’s body. She kissed against Laura’s neck, down her collarbone and as close to Laura’s breasts as she could. She cupped them both while going back to kiss Laura's neck. Her heart was beating fast and Laura made little sounds at every sensation she felt.  
  
Carmilla laid down and bucked her hips up. Laura pulled down Carmilla’s pants, throwing them to the floor. Laura spread her legs before kissing up her stomach, between her breasts, her collarbone, her chin and then her mouth.  
  
She moaned as she felt Laura’s lips against her. She felt a burst of energy and reached around Laura to lay her back down. Their legs were tangled together and Carmilla started to kiss Laura’s neck. Laura moaned at the feeling. Carmilla worked her way down and kissed the top of her breasts. Laura’s hips started to move up and down as Carmilla pulled her bra down. She kissed and sucked the best she could to hear sounds out of Laura’s mouth. Carmilla took advantage of Laura arching her back and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders. She worked her way back to Laura’s neck. She kissed her and felt Laura’s hands on her back, working on her bra. She stopped moving so Laura could concentrate. She sat up and Laura slid her straps down taking Carmilla’s nipple her mouth. Carmilla moaned loudly, grasping the back of Laura’s hair and pulling ever so lightly. Her eyes closed at the feel of Laura’s mouth. She never wanted her to stop. She loved the feeling of Laura’s mouth on her and wanted more. She pushed Laura down on the bed and placed her hands on top of her underwear. Laura was panting, her eyes full of lust.

While the two were busy, outside the world started to countdown  
  
“ _5, 4, 3…_ ”  
  
Carmilla looked at Laura and give her a sweet kiss.  
  
_“…2, 1… Happy New Year!!!”_  
  
"Happy new year cupcake"  
  
"Happy new year Carm"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it did you hate it?  
> let me know
> 
> Song: I love playing with fire - Joan jett


End file.
